Shiver
by MidnightMoon2005
Summary: Can Tony and Kate survive 48 hours alone? Rating for later...may change
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rain pounded on the windows of Kate's apartment. She sat bent over her desk, studying a file from the day. She ran her hands over her face and glanced at the clock, stunned to see it read 11:30pm already. The day replayed over and over in her mind and included everything Tony did and said to her.

_"You're attractive, Kate. I'm surprised you don't have more dates," Tony said he as followed her down the hall._

_"What makes you think you know **that** much about me?" Kate called over her shoulder._

_"Well…I AM your partner…" he began confidently, "don't we tell each other everything?"_

_"Apparently that's where you're wrong, DiNozzo. You always assume too much…" she said, allowing her smugness to creep into tone. She strode out of the building to her car with purpose, not looking back. She knew her partner was standing there stunned from her attitude._

That was nearly six hours ago, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that Tony had really cared. He cared for her on a non-superficial level, even if it was just worry for the health of her sex life. Shaking her head angrily at such a thought she reminded herself that Tony got more sex than the average human, certainly more than anyone she'd ever been around. In her opinion it was perfectly fine, she was a busy woman, didn't have time to mess around with ordinary guys. Ms. Caitlin Todd had already decided the next person she was going to be involved with would be a husband candidate. Unless…unless there was room for just one more exception. God, if he only knew the way she thought about him, his world would spin. She knew better than to say anything, if she did things would get seriously complicated.


	2. Chapter 1

In the mornings, if she were up early enough, Kate would have time to take a morning run to clear her head. She left her apartment early today; she had to be if she wanted to have any chance of beating the rain. Kate arrived at the office after her run before the rest of her team; she enjoyed being able to watch them arrive.

"Morning, Agent Todd…" Tony said, his tone almost mocking. She looked up at her partner, trying not to glare too harshly.

"What are you so happy about today? Find another young woman helpless to your charm and your supposed knowledge of the government system?" Kate asked flatly, pretending not to care.

"You're just jealous because I never take **you **out…" Tony quipped, smiling that smile, like he was so sure he was right.

Kate couldn't help but laugh, "Yea…Tony…that's the last thing I need, a date with **you**."

As much as she wanted to believe that going out with Tony was the last thing she wanted, there was a part of her that wanted nothing more. She thought of his charming ways, the moves he had that made countless girls helpless to that Italian charm; suddenly she actually felt jealous. She glanced up at her partner who seemed to be humming his way through work; and really she was jealous of the way he could sleep with someone the night before and take it as just that, a one night stand. Never feel the need to call her again, and what was even more amazing, is that the girl never got mad enough to get back at him. She felt the color rise in her cheeks as she wondered what it would **really** be like, to be taken out to dinner by Mr. DiNozzo, see what made him so irresistible. As if he knew she was thinking of him, or just thinking about something embarrassing he looked her way. Unable to hold his gaze like she normally would she quickly returned her attention to the file in front of her and the word document opened on her computer.

"Hey, Kate?" Tony asked, his voice sounding like it was coming from miles away, "can I see that file you're looking at?" She felt his eyes on her, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. When she didn't respond, he got up to grab the file from her, and she silently cursed to herself. She didn't want him too close; something might happen.

Before grabbing the file, he bent over so his eyes were level with hers. Finally she had to force herself to look into the green that she swore could see her deepest fantasies, her most secret dreams. She could smell his cologne, and felt his breath on her cheek; she knew he said something but by that point she didn't care. As she was about to lose herself in his presence, someone cleared their throat next to them.

"You two finished?" Gibbs snapped.

"Yes boss…" Tony said, clearing his throat. He glanced back at Kate, his eyes a darker green.

"What's going on today? Any assignments yet?" Kate asked, trying to shake the feelings that he seemed to provoke every time they were alone.

"I've got a suspect in between Charlottesville and Waynesboro that I need you two to interrogate…right in the mountains," Gibbs grumbled; knowing that Tony was likely to try and get out of it.

"Oh…boss…can't McGee go? I've got tickets…" Tony started.

"No…DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped, "I want my two _strongest_ agents there to make sure this guy doesn't try anything."

A smug smile crept onto Tony's face, "really boss? I'm one of your strongest agents?"

"Not you alone…but when you're with Ms. Todd, yea," Gibbs in a slightly amused tone.

"That hurt…boss…" Tony said, turning his attention back to the file on his desk.

"Guess you better call Kimberly or whoever and tell them tonight isn't going to work," Kate said as Gibbs walked away, loving every minute of her partner's misfortune.

"Kimberly? Oh…no…not her…she was last week…" Tony began, his million dollar smile slowly crossing his features, "its Ayanna right now."

"Ayanna? Now where'd you meet her? She sounds intelligent," Kate said, trying not to sound too surprised.

"Might be," Tony said, winking, "haven't gotten to know her yet…doesn't seem like I will now."

"Now that you have to cancel this one date, you're not going to attempt to get to know her? Is it so hard to reschedule instead of cancel?" Kate asked, rolling her eyes at the immaturity of her partner.

"Well…I suppose I could…" Tony said, "but…it'd be easier to meet someone else."

"You still have new girls to meet?" Kate said, sarcasm showing in her voice.

"Ouch, Kate…" Tony began, but was interrupted by Gibbs coming around the corner.

"Get to work you two…enough flirting for today…" he snapped. The day went by smoothly; before the team realized, it was time to go home. Gibbs, never leaving when his team did still sat at his computer, reading data over and over again.

"Tony," Kate began, turning to face him, "I really just want to go home…can we make this interrogation as easy as possible?"

"Oh come on Kate, you know you like spending time with me," he said, trying to charm her.

"Be nice…no sarcastic comments and no movie summaries and I won't have to shoot you…" Kate said in mock seriousness walking into the elevator in front of her partner.

"Do I really annoy you that much Kate?" He asked, his face saying he hoped he didn't.

"No…you're not that bad," she said pausing briefly, "you're the younger brother type, the type who annoys you the most but you love them anyway."

"You love me?" Tony asked in mock surprise, the playfulness returning to his tone, "since when?"

"You know what I mean DiNozzo," Kate said without missing a beat, "now can we make this day with minimal immaturity?"

"Sure…whatever you say Agent Todd," he said allowing her to take the driver's seat for the ride to the mountains.


	3. Chapter 2

The clock read 9:23pm as the two NCIS agents were driving out of the mountains. Kate complained of a headache, unable to pin the cause on Tony's incessant references to movie plots or the witness's unwillingness to give up any information. Not to mention Tony's unwillingness to slow down was making matters worse. The last of the winter snow glistened on the pine tree branches on either side of the road in front of the headlights, a subtle warning of ice on the road but Kate's head was too foggy to let her partner know.

"Kate…" Tony began, his voice sounding as if it were miles away, "Earth to Katie..."

The mention of _that_ nickname was enough to send her over the edge for the day. Unable to hide the harshness in her tone she snapped, "What?"

"Didn't his wife remind you of Uma Thurman in Kill Bill?" he asked, before sighing wistfully, as if he desired such a woman.

"God…Tony…" her speech coming out horse, "can't you think of anything other than movies?"

"Well what do you suggest we talk about?" Tony retorted, unwilling to allow her to dump her stress on him.

"Well…how about how you're trying to be like Gibbs _all _the time in his absence?" Kate said, now becoming nervous about Tony's speed down this icy road. So she didn't know it was actually icy, but she could tell he couldn't care less about his surroundings.

"What?" Tony exclaimed in disbelief.

"Tony…don't act so surprised…I saw the way you were trying to copy Gibbs' technique at the interrogation, and right now your driving skills are reminding me of his as well," Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"You think that you could've interrogated him better?" he asked trying not to sound surprised.

Kate tried not to laugh, "Well…if you had given me a chance to even talk to him…I probably could've."

"I thought you'd be more comfortable dealing with the woman…Kate," he said, doing his best to sound sincere.

"What because I'm a _woman_, Tony? That's really mature," Kate snapped at her partner.

"Well…Gibbs did say I'm one of his strongest agents, I just thought with that title I should be responsible for the interrogation," he explained. He paused briefly after seeing his partner's irritated expression,"…and like I said, I thought you'd be more comfortable with her, and she with you."

"Again…just because I'm a _woman_? Wouldn't Ms. Kill Bill be better suited for you? After all you are the one who can charm just about any woman…" Kate said, beginning to rub her temple.

"You make it seem like you're jealous…are you Kate?" Tony asked, unable to stop teasing her.

"Tony…" her tone had such harshness it even surprised her, "could we just drop it? My head is killing me."

"Sure…" he said his own tone and body language signifying defeat and surrender. Unwilling to push his partner anymore, teasing was only fun if she was having fun too, which she clearly wasn't. They continued in silence for a few minutes, each of them not knowing what to say to the other; both unwilling to apologize first.

"Hey…Kate?" Tony ventured, all he got was a slight sound in response. He glanced at his partner, her eyes were shut and she had two fingers against her right temple.

Irritated at his lack of explanation for interrupting the comfortable silence, she spoke, "What is it, Tony?"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…" suddenly he was aware he didn't know what he was saying sorry for, "never mind…"

They drove on, winding down the Virginia Mountains; just as they were about to leave the forested area the car swerved suddenly. Tony jumped at the sudden movement, but it was already too late. Tony had over corrected the car's movement. He felt his control of the car slip away, within seconds the tension in the car doubled.

"TONY!" Kate yelled; panic filling her voice as they skidded toward the pine tree. A sudden sharp jolt threw them forcefully against their seatbelts and into the blackness of the airbags.

Tony looked around, the world coming back into focus. He felt sore, every muscle in his body ached; especially his head. He glanced around the car, suddenly remembering Kate was with him. He put his hand on her shoulder, relieved to feel that she was still breathing. He shook her gently and felt fear and panic rise in the pit of his stomach when she didn't make a sound; her body weight was simply responding to his movement. Now all he could do was wait; for help, for Kate to wake up. As he thought about her, suddenly he wasn't so sure that she would. He knew she would, if she didn't, he'd make her. _"At least she is definitely breathing…" _he thought to himself. He knew that they couldn't stay in the car all night; it would get much too cold. He would keep driving, but the car was not going to be moved with such bad weather. He grimaced with pain as he reached behind him thanking his karma that he had a sweatshirt in the car. Trying to think fast, he pulled out his cell phone, cursing silently when he saw there was no reception. Without heat and without help, Tony knew it might be up to him to get them through the night.


	4. Chapter 3

"Damnit, Kate, you are not as light as you look!" Tony muttered as he trudged through the ankle deep snow. Sighing he looked skyward as the flakes continued to fall lightly and he wondered if they would end soon or if they would get heavier as the night wore on. He winced with every step as he continued walking; he found himself wishing that she could elbow him and tell him to quit whining and that she were awake so he didn't have to carry her. He cursed Mother Nature for the snow and the bad luck of the car crash happening in December; at least there was a portion of the moon hanging in the sky to provide some kind of light. The last thing he needed to do was trip over himself and hurt either of them further.

"Seriously Kate…" he grumbled, adjusting the balance of her weight in his arms, "how much _do_ you weigh?" He mentally slapped himself, knowing what would happen if she knew about his thoughts. Suddenly he found himself missing the sharp pain in his side that often resulted when she was irritated with him. As he continued walking he felt Kate move slightly, just enough for him to notice. His heart leapt from his chest at the simple movement and he thought he'd drop her when she groaned softly; it was as if she was scolding him when she wasn't even conscious.

Maneuvering through the trees would be hard enough with the pain he was in, holding his partner made it even worse. Suddenly he found himself in an open space, faced with a darkened cabin; it seemed as though it was abandoned, empty until spring. The moon shone brightly over head, and Tony thanked the stars above for keeping the clouds away from the moon. If the moon were covered, Kate would surely be in a worse condition than he could deal with in such awful conditions. Tony walked slightly faster, needing to reach the cabin before it was lost in the darkness of the clouds, despite what he had wished for. Then something happened, faster than he could think about it; he slipped. Just as it felt like he was going to lose his balance, both of his feet found non-icy ground where he and his partner would be safe.

"…Tony..?" a groggy voice asked, seeming like it was miles away. He practically dropped her in happiness at the sound of _a _voice. He was almost to the cabin's door, keeping her in his arms was getting extremely hard. Climbing up the three stairs in front of the cabin, he made the movement of a kick. No give, no budge. _"Must be a stronger door than I thought…" _Tony said to himself, not acknowledging he may be weaker. He went through the motion once more, exerting more energy and force. The wood splintered from the door, slamming against the inner wall. _"At least the thing didn't break…" _he thought. Then the same groggy voice sounded again, sounding more annoyed than the last time.

"What the hell was that DiNozzo?" Kate groaned, sounding a little more like her normal self.

"Just a wooden door," Tony answered, unable to hide his smirk.

"What!" Kate asked, appearing to gain full consciousness in less than a second, "again I ask you, Anthony DiNozzo, what _happened_?"

"Calm down…I want to get you to sit down on the floor here," he explained, hoping that the floor wouldn't be too hard, "then I'll tell you everything."

"Ok…" she said, "where are we first of all?"

"Somewhere in the mountains in Virginia," Tony said, letting his uncertainty slip into his voice. Blindly he reached up for a cord, figuring that this place might have a light bulb. Squinting to see better in the moonlight, he glanced around the whole perimeter again he found a lantern. Opening the drawer under the lantern, he was relieved to find that the owner's stored their matches there.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head startled to find she was bleeding.

"Car accident," he said, sitting down across from her. Placing the lantern between them, he watched her mannerisms as she tried to figure out what happened and stop the bleeding on her head at the same time.

"I knew you were too tired to drive…" Kate said, beginning to scold him in her normal way.

"You're one to talk, you were asleep before I'd even started the engine," Tony shot back.

"So what happened?" she asked, "My head is killing me…"

"Yea…I hit an ice patch and we skidded pretty bad…hit a tree, you got pretty banged up, and you lost consciousness," he explained trying not to remember her body, limp in the passengers seat.

"Could you try moving your legs for me? The impact was on your side of the car," he began growing worried again, "I could get you out ok, so I just assumed it'd be fine."

"Sure…" Kate asked, wondering if her partner had gone crazy in this cold weather they were apparently stuck in.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Ms. Todd…" Tony said, smirking.

"You say it like that would be a change, DiNozzo," she said moving her legs, proving that she would be fine.

Tony couldn't help but grin. Kate was back, he'd missed that biting sarcasm in those few hours when he was completely uncertain of their fate. Now that she was back to normal, he was growing more confident in himself and how the next hours or days would turn out. The lack of food and warmth could prove to be challenging, but now that the two of them were conscious, he felt like they could survive.


End file.
